K.U.
K.U. is a swimsuit model who loves to please men with her body. Appearance and Personality K.U. is a blonde woman who is noted by all men for her succulently large breasts and her seductive bikini photos. She is known for wearing the skimpiest bikinis that can barely hold her huge rack without breaking, and she constantly dresses provocatively on a normal basis as well. She always wears the shortest and tiniest dresses that pronounce her curves and because of this, her thong and g-string are always visible, making men go wild for her even more. K.U. has a very flirtatious personality. She knows that all men can't keep it in when they're around her and she uses this to seduce them to do her bidding. She takes pride in her looks and does not hesitate to use them for her desires. Skills and Abilities Expert Model: '''K.U. has been a professional swimsuit model for years and she has shown to be very proficient in it. She is one of the most popular swimsuit models in the world. '''Heightened Physical Attributes: K.U. trains rigorously and folows a strict training regiment to keep her goddess-like body in shape. Some of the abilities she's acquired from training are: *'Lightning Reflexes:' K.U.'s reaction time is ridiculously fast and she can easily respond to any situation or fight. *'Limitless Stamina:' K.U. no longer tires from doing any physical activity. She can train and fight for hours without feeling tired. *'Increased Speed:' Sprinting every day has increased K.U.'s average speed. She can now run at least 15 mi/hr. *'Perfect Endurance:' K.U. can endure any form of stress and pain after experiencing her hellish training sessions. No one can hurt her. *'Superhuman Strength:' Strength training and lifting heavy weights has caused K.U. to develop herculean levels of strength. She can lift 1,000 lbs with ease and a max of 2,000 lbs. Because of her godlike strength, K.U. always breaks the punching bag whenever she uses it. A popular theory among men is that her strength actually stems from her humongous breasts. Expert Boxer/Kickboxer: K.U.'s training regimen involves boxing and kickboxing. After training the grueling sports for a long time, K.U. has become a master in these styles of fighting. Her mastery of boxing/kickboxing, combined with her superhuman physical traits, has made her the deadliest fighter in all of the world. Any poor, unsuspecting man who thinks K.U. is just a weak girl is left as a bloody and broken unrecognizable mess after K.U. mercilessly destroys him in a fight. Her tendency to leave her opponents like this and destroying any man mercilessly in a fight has earned her the titles "Blonde Brutality" and "Breasts of Fury." '''Expert Wrestler: '''Like boxing and kickboxing, K.U. has practiced wrestling and has completely mastered all of its techniques. She uses these techniques, along with her goddess-like strength, to decimate her opponents and leave them in a world of pain. Gallery: 2012: K.U. 1.jpg K.U. 2.jpg K.U. 3.jpg K.U. 4.jpg K.U. 5.jpg K.U. 6.jpg K.U. 7.jpg K.U. 8.jpg K.U. 9.jpg K.U. 11.jpg K.U. 12.jpg K.U. 13.jpg K.U. 14.jpg K.U. 15.jpg K.U. 16.jpg K.U. 17.jpg K.U. 18.jpg K.U. 19.jpg K.U. 20.jpg K.U. 21.jpg K.U. 22.jpg K.U. 23.jpg K.U. 24.jpg K.U. 25.jpg K.U. 26.jpg K.U. 27.jpg K.U. 28.jpg K.U. 29.jpg K.U. 30.jpg K.U. 31.jpg K.U. 32.jpg K.U. 33.jpg K.U. 34.jpg K.U. 35.jpg K.U. 36.jpg K.U. 37.jpg K.U. 38.jpg K.U. 39.jpg K.U. 40.jpg K.U. 41.jpg K.U. 42.jpg K.U. 43.jpg K.U. 44.jpg K.U. 45.jpg K.U. 46.jpg K.U. 47.jpg K.U. 48.jpg K.U. 49.jpg K.U. 50.jpg K.U. 51.jpg K.U. 2012.jpg 2013: K.U. 52.jpg K.U. 53.jpg K.U. 54.jpg K.U. 55.jpg K.U. 56.jpg K.U. 57.jpg K.U. 58.jpg K.U. 59.jpg K.U. 60.jpg K.U. 61.jpg K.U. 62.jpg K.U. 63.jpg K.U. 64.jpg K.U. 65.jpg K.U. 66.jpg K.U. 67.jpg K.U. 68.jpg K.U. 69.jpg K.U. 70.jpg K.U. 71.jpg K.U. 72.jpg K.U. 73.jpg K.U. 74.jpg K.U. 75.jpg K.U. 76.jpg K.U. 77.jpg 2014: K.U. 78.JPG K.U. 79.JPG K.U. 80.JPG K.U. 81.JPG K.U. 82.JPG K.U. 83.JPG K.U. 84.JPG K.U. 85.JPG K.U. 86.JPG K.U. 87.JPG K.U. 88.JPG K.U. 89.JPG K.U. 90.JPG K.U. 91.JPG K.U. 92.JPG K.U. 93.JPG K.U. 94.JPG K.U. 95.JPG K.U. 96.JPG K.U. 97.JPG K.U. 98.JPG K.U. 99.JPG K.U. 100.JPG K.U. 101.JPG K.U. 102.JPG K.U. 103.JPG K.U. 104.JPG K.U. 105.JPG K.U. 106.JPG K.U. 107.JPG K.U. 108.JPG K.U. 109.JPG K.U. 110.jpg K.U. 120.png K.U. 121.png K.U. 122.jpg K.U. 124.jpg K.U. 125.jpg K.U. 126.jpg K.U. 127.jpg K.U. 128.jpg K.U. 129.jpg K.U. 130.jpg K.U. 131.jpg K.U. 2014.jpg K.U. 2014 2.jpg K.U. 2014 3.jpg 30ef4a4282cd4a931ed155486abfecd5.jpg Kate-Upton-Sports-Illustrated-Swimsuit-2014-Topless-Photoshoot1.png 2017: K.U. 2017 1.jpg K.U. 2017 2.jpg K.U. 2017 3.jpg K.U. 2017 4.jpg K.U. 2017 5.jpg K.U. 2017 6.jpg K.U. 2017 7.jpg K.U. 2017 8.jpg K.U. 2017 9.jpg K.U. 2017 10.jpg K.U. 2017 11.jpg K.U. 2017 12.jpg K.U. 2017 13.jpg K.U. 2017 14.jpg K.U. 2017 15.jpg K.U. 2017 16.jpg K.U. 2017 17.jpg K.U. 2017 18.jpg K.U. 2017 19.jpg K.U. 2017 20.jpg K.U. 2017 21.jpg K.U. 2017 22.jpg K.U. 2017 23.jpg K.U. 2017 24.jpg K.U. 2017 25.jpg K.U. 2017 26.jpg K.U. 2017 27.jpg K.U. 2017 28.jpg K.U. 2017 29.jpg K.U. 2017 30.jpg K.U. 2017 31.jpg K.U. 2017 32.jpg K.U. 2017 33.jpg K.U. 2017 34.jpg K.U. 2017 35.jpg K.U. 2017 36.jpg K.U. 2017 37.jpg K.U. 2017 38.jpg K.U. 2017 39.jpg K.U. 2017 40.jpg KU 2017 41.jpg KU 2017 42.jpg KU 2017 43.jpg KU 2017 44.jpg KU 2017 45.jpg KU 2017 46.jpg KU 2017 47.jpg KU 2017 48.jpg KU 2017 49.jpg KU 2017 50.jpg KU 2017 51.jpg 2018: KU 2018 1.png KU 2018 2.png KU 2018 3.png KU 2018 4.png KU 2018 5.png KU 2018 6.png KU 2018 7.png KU 2018 8.png KU 2018 9.png KU 2018 10.png KU 2018 11.png KU 2018 12.png KU 2018 13.png KU 2018 14.png KU 2018 15.png KU 2018 16.png KU 2018 17.png KU 2018 18.png KU 2018 19.png KU 2018 20.png KU 2018 21.png KU 2018 22.png KU 2018 23.png KU 2018 24.png KU 2018 25.png KU 2018 26.png KU 2018 27.png KU 2018 28.png KU 2018 29.png KU 2018 30.png KU 2018 31.png KU 2018 32.png KU 2018 33.png KU 2018 34.png KU 2018 35.png KU 2018 36.png KU 2018 37.png KU 2018 38.png KU 2018 39.png KU 2018 40.png KU 2018 41.png KU 2018 42.png KU 2018 43.png KU 2018 44.png KU 2018 45.png Nudes: K.U. 111.jpg K.U. 112.jpg K.U. 113.jpg K.U. 114.jpg K.U. 115.jpg K.U. 116.jpg K.U. 117.jpg K.U. 118.jpg K.U. 119.jpg Kate Upton Topless.jpg|Her giant milk jugs turn on every man.